Ninja Hideout
The Ninja Hideout (also known as the Ninja HQ) is the Headquarters for Ninjas only. , this door is only available after you have beaten Sensei.]] History The Ninja Hideout was most likely built by Sensei around the same time of the Dojo It was updated after Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. Further info is not known. Details , Command Room, and Fire Dojo.]] The Ninja Hideout has a shop called the Flying Flippers Emporium, where you can buy special Ninja items from a catalog called Martial Artworks. It is also possible to play Card-Jitsu here on the four mats in the corner. If you are a ninja and can access this room, try throwing snowballs at the hanging gongs or clicking on them. The Martial Artworks Catalog :See Main Article: Martial Artworks In the Martial Artworks, you can buy the long-awaited Ninja Outfit, which costs 1,000 coins. A Dojo Igloo, (5,000 coins) Rice Paper Wall Screen (500 coins) a Stone Lantern (575 coins) and a Hand Gong, (400 coins). On March 27, 2009, the Martial Artworks catalog was updated and a "Tea Table" and "White Gi" were added. On July 3, 2009, the Cloud Wave Bracers were added. On November 2, 2009, the Goldsmith Apron was added. Then, on November 13, 2009, the Amulet was added for purchase for 200 coins. Gallery Image:Ninja_octi.png|The Ninja Hideout decorated for the Christmas Party 08. Image:Dojohide af09.png|The Ninja Hideout during the April Fools Party 2009. File:Ninja_Hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout before Sensei's Scavenger Hunt from September 2009. File:Stormy Ninja Hideout.PNG|The Ninja Hideout during October 2009. Parties *The Ninja Hideout has been decorated for the Christmas Party 2008. It had Octi in it holding a candy cane. Nothing else but Octi with the Candy Cane is decorated. This was the first time the Ninja Hideout has been decorated for a party. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, The Ninja Hideout's wall could be walked on. Past Rumors *Many people believed that it was the Three Little Islands off the coast off Club Penguin Island, however since the storm damaged the Dojo, the newly available Dojo Courtyard was widely expected to be it. However, penguins thought it could be the Dojo itself. Trivia *You can gain access to this room without being a ninja by using Penguin Storm, though this is against the Club Penguin rules, mainly because you are cheating. *When a buddy is in the Ninja Hideout, it says their location as 'In Hiding'. *On July 3–5 and September 2009 Sensei visited the Hideout and hung out with ninjas. When he was there, he taught them a special move, which is the "Cloud Wave" action. *Some penguins thought "Flying Flippers Emporium" was the name of the Ninja Hideout, but the "Emporium" term indicates it is referring to the store. *When clicking on the Fire tablet, the brige and steps on the left side of the hideout will unvail, revealing the path to the Fire Dojo. *If a Fire Ninja is in the hideout, the fire tile will glow. *Agents enter and "conquer" the Hideout, as ninjas "steal" files from the Spy Headquarters. *If your player is a Fire Ninja and you walk over the fire tile, the fire tablet will glow red as if you moused over it. Swf *The Ninja Hideout See also *Dojo *Ninja *Ninja Construction Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Ninjas Category:Club Penguin Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu